En la oscuridad
by MissAndrew
Summary: oneShot pekeñito, pero muy romantico... y porfa... dejen reviews


Ya era tarde, las luces de la gran mansión ya estaban apagadas y el silencio reinaba en sus salones y corredores.

**Shhh Candy, no hagas ruido** – Albert contenía la risa que le causaba como su pequeña se aferraba a su espalda, agarrándose fuertemente a su camisa para no tropezar

**Lo siento, es que no veo nada**

**Eso te pasa por haber tirado mi reloj al lago, de no haberlo hecho, hubiéramos sabido la hora y habríamos llegado a tiempo para la cena, o antes de que todos se durmieran, por lo menos **– el tono era de reclamo, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando enormemente

**Ay Albert, es que no me vas a perdonar? Si tú mismo viste que fue un accidente **– la apenada enfermera había ya soltado la camisa de su acompañante nocturno para cruzar los brazos al tiempo que hacia un puchero

**Está bien, está bien, ya olvídalo, y mejor apúrate que si la tía Elroy nos descubre estaremos en problemas **

Albert no espero a Candy y comenzó a subir las escaleras, así que la chica tuvo que seguir caminando por su cuenta, pero no se había percatado de que ya estaban al pie de la escalera, por lo que tropezó con el primer escalón, golpeándose la rodilla con algún escalón de más arriba

**Aaaushhh**

**Candy ¿¿estás bien??** – Albert bajo corriendo para ver que le había pasado a su pequeña despistada

**Me duele la rodilla **

**No te veo bien, dame tu mano** – vaya_, esta casa realmente es oscura_ – pensaba el rubio mientras trataba de distinguir entre las sombras el rostro de Candy

**Me duele Albert** – chillaba la chica

Las fuertes manos de Albert buscaron a tientas la rodilla lastimada, para cerciorarse de que no fuera nada grave, pero realmente todo estaba muy oscuro, por lo que…

**¡¡Albert!! ¡¡¡Esa no es mi rodilla!!!! **- exclamo la pecosa alarmada

**Ll-lo siento, Candy, disculpa, es que no veo nada… **- el apuesto rubio estaba más que apenado (sobre todo, porque antes de que Candy dijera algo el ya se había dado cuenta que ese no era el lugar correcto, el joven magnate hubiera reconocido un buen muslo hasta en la más densa de las oscuridades)

**Es aquí**… **- **Candy tomo la mano de su "amigo" y la condujo lentamente hacia su rodilla

**¿Aun te duele mucho?**

**Si… **- el pudo notar en la débil voz, el llanto de su pequeña, mas no estaba seguro.

Albert se acerco un poco más para poder distinguir bien su expresión, pero unos verdes y encantadores ojos lo atraparon, ese inusual brillo que despedían a causa de las lágrimas fue suficiente para aturdir y envolver todos sus sentidos

_Candy… siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan frágil ante mí… ante todos, eres fuerte y decidida, pero ante mí siempre has desnudado sin reservas tu alma…_

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y tan enganchado a esa verde mirada, que no pudo evitar avanzar lenta, muy lentamente hacia Candy…

_Te anhelo tanto mi princesa… no tienes idea de cuánto deseo y necesito tus brazos… de cuantos suspiros me arrebata el movimiento de tus bellos y sutilmente sensuales labios al hablar… de cuantos sueños me provoca el delicado perfume de tu piel… no, no tienes idea de las sensaciones que despierta en mi el suave vaivén de tu respiración frente a mis ojos… no tienes idea…_

Albert seguía acercándose, como en cámara lenta, pero ya no veía los ojos de su preciosa dama, no, ahora estaba concentrado en sus rojos labios

_¿Qué haces Albert? – _Candy no estaba segura, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba no moverse, contener lo más posible la respiración – _por favor no te detengas… por favor… - _El miedo de la chica era incontrolable - _Si tan solo me besaras, podría demostrarte cuanto te amo… _- Candy sabía que Albert estaba actuando inconscientemente, lo conocía muy bien, pero no era eso lo que la atormentaba, sino el que él se diera cuenta de ello y repentinamente se alejara – _por favor… no te detengas… bésame Albert… bésame…_

_Eres tan hermosa… y yo… te amo tanto… - _el guapo rubio estaba a punto de rosar la boca de su dulce tormento, pero el cálido aliento de ella lo hizo reaccionar, se paró en seco y lentamente elevo su mirada hasta cruzarse con los temerosos ojos de su amada pequeña…

_Candy… te estoy asustando mi princesa… __**- **_Albert se separo bruscamente de Candy, estaba molesto, realmente molesto consigo mismo _– en que rayos estabas pensando Albert Andrew? ¡La asustaste! ¡La aterraste! ¡¡¡Eres una bestia!!! ¿¿¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarte llevar de esa manera???_

Y es que la cara de Candy realmente denotaba un gran miedo, un terror, una angustia… pero no era por lo que Albert creía…

_Lo hizo… lo hizo, se alejo… _- el corazón de la pecosa estaba a punto de reventar de tristeza y desesperación, lo había esperado por tanto tiempo, lo había soñado tantas noches… un beso, solo un beso… no esperaba que la amara como ella lo amaba a él, pero nada le quitaba con regalarle un beso – _no quiere hacerlo, no me quiere a mi… tal vez ni siquiera era en mi en quien pensaba cuando se acerco _

La pecosa se atormentaba con pensamientos errados, como si quisiera auto torturarse, como si quisiera convencerse de que jamás seria mujer para un Andrew, menos para William Albert Andrew.

Mientras que el magnate seguía reprendiéndose mentalmente dejando escapar uno que otro bufido, que Candy entendió bien, "¡el estaba furioso!", lo que no supo interpretar, nuevamente, fue el porqué, pues estaba convencida de que era por haberla confundido con "alguien más".

**Pequeña… **- trato de disculparse, de tranquilizarla

**No digas nada Albert**…

**Pero…**

**Olvídalo… solo olvídalo **– no quería escuchar sus explicaciones, no quería escuchar mentiras, mucho menos la verdad, ¡total! ¿A ella que le importaba con quien la hubiera confundido?

**Es que no quiero que te sientas mal pequeña**

**¡No! no me siento mal, ¿qué te hace pensar eso Albert? – **obviamente las palabras de Candy iban cargadas de sarcasmo y dolor, pero eso Albert no lo supo distinguir

**Ahh, ¿no?** **es que yo creí haber visto…**

**¡¡Pues creíste mal William Andrew!! ****¿Porque tendría que sentirme mal? ¿¿¿Acaso tiene alguna importancia??? **– si la chaparra impulsiva hubiese alcanzado a ver la cara de decepción de Albert, habría comprendido completamente la confusión… pero ¡¡¡esa condenada oscuridad!!!!

**Tienes razón Candy… no tiene importancia… **- ¡¡bendita sea esa larga amistad que los hizo conocerse tan bien!! pues aunque esa chaparrilla no alcanzo a ver su cara, si pudo distinguir la tristeza y decepción en la varonil voz

Candy busco el rostro de Albert, pero él se lo negó, no quería que lo tocara, como si al tocar ella su rostro, pudiera tocar también su dolor… pero ella no se dio por vencida, tenía que comprobar lo que había escuchado, no podía ser su imaginación que él estuviera dolido por sus palabras, así que insistió y usando toda su fuerza, logro voltearlo lo suficiente para poder tomar el apuesto rostro entre sus manos, y entonces vino el shock… - _Albert esta… - _una solitaria lagrima se extendió entre las blancas y suaves pieles de los jóvenes - _… llorando…_

**Albert… yo… **- trato de corregir sus palabras después de comprobar lo que sospechara

**Olvídalo Candy **– dijo mientras se soltaba de sus manos, ya estaba bastante humillado como para seguir hundiéndose

**Déjame explicarte**… **- **seguía buscando ansiosa su rostro sin éxito, necesitaba explicarle

**¡¡¡Olvídalo Candy!!! **– esta vez levanto la voz, y Candy se paralizó… - _el jamás me había hablado de ese modo… -_ ahora era la pecosa quien lloraba, quiso salir corriendo, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía, quiso decir muchas cosas, pero el nudo en su garganta la ahogaba, y lo único que podía y quería hacer, no se atrevía a hacerlo: arrojarse a sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía cuando su corazón se rompía.

_Nunca creí que fuera tan poco lo que te importo pequeña… mi pequeña… tu eres la luz de mi vida, y yo, no significo nada para ti… _ahora era Albert quien se auto castigaba. Sin ganas, se levanto de donde estaba y se dispuso a terminar de hundirse en la tristeza de su solitaria habitación.

Mientras, Candy se repetía una y otra vez lo tonta que había sido, lo impulsiva, lo infantil…

Sintió como Albert se levantaba, escucho como empezaba a alejarse y por un momento pensó que era lo mejor, dejar las cosas así, quizá lo había lastimado, pero eso no significa que el la amara.

Albert termino de subir las escaleras, mientras Candy seguía sentada en el primer escalón; ella pudo escuchar claramente los pasos en el corredor y recapacito… mañana seria otro día, hoy ya no había nada por hacer, pero mañana trataría de acercarse a él, mañana trataría de explicarlo todo.

La puerta se cerro, Albert ya estaba en su habitación, pero el corazón de la pequeña no podía y no quería conformarse con un mañana, mañana podía ser tarde… ¿quien mejor que ella podía entender los estragos que una noche de tormentosos pensamientos podían dejar en el alma? No, Albert no pasaría por eso, ella misma no pasaría de nuevo por eso… sin más se paro resuelta y comenzó a subir cuidadosamente los escalones, camino un poco menos segura por el corredor y al llegar a la imponente puerta de la habitación de su príncipe, los nervios ya se habían apoderado de ella, quiso tocar, pero no pudo, así que tomando aire, tomo la perilla y la giro… abrió lentamente, sin hacer ruido… no había nadie… no, eso no podía ser, el entro ahí, así que entró, cerró la puerta igual de lento y sigiloso, camino hacia el interior, no había nadie, ¿Cómo era posible?, se giro para buscar en el cuarto de baño y, ¡ahí estaba!, en el balcón, de espaldas a ella, con los codos recargados en el barandal y su cabello atrapado entre sus dedos, completamente ajeno a la dama que lo observaba, así que con aun mas sigilo, salió al balcón, trato de escuchar algo, pero no había ruido alguno a excepción de los incansables grillos…

**Candy!!! **– Albert se sorprendió al sentirla recargarse en su hombro mientras con una mano acariciaba sus dorados cabellos

**Lo siento…** **- **dijo con los labios casi pegados al sensible oído, lo cual hizo al rubio estremecer

**Pequeña no tienes porque hacer esto **– trato de incorporarse para alejarse un poco, pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a mas malentendidos, así que sin pensarlo, lo abrazo por la cintura para que no se alejara de ella y lo miro a los ojos

**Dime Albert, ¿me amas? **– Albert no cabía de la impresión, ¿a qué rayos venia esa pregunta ahora? – **dímelo por favor… ¿me amas? **- Candy se acercaba peligrosamente, se paró de puntitas y paso su brazo por el grueso cuello de su caballero, provocando aun más el desconcierto en el, Albert estaba a punto de hablar, pero Candy supo por su expresión que no diría lo que ella quería escuchar, así que puso delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios de él y casi rosando con sus propios labios su dedo, susurró: - **porque, yo a usted si lo amo señor Andrew, y con todo mi corazón…**

Albert no dijo nada, retiro delicadamente el dedo de su princesa y descargando todas sus ansias y su reprimido amor, beso tierna y delicadamente, pero lleno de pasión, esos rojos labios que tanto había deseado cada noche en la oscuridad de su habitación, y que hoy, se entregaban a él sin reservas, precisamente, bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad… en su habitación…

* * *

hola nenitas hermosas!!!!!

no pude resistirme a escribir esto... espero ,les haya gustado tanto como a mi...

hay preciosas, aprendan la leccion, no dejen pasar las oportunidades, no especulen demasiado, mejor pregunten, pork por penmsar tonterias, luego nos pasa como a la chaparrita pecosa, lastimamos a kien mas amamos, y a veces, un perdon no es suficiente... keda la huella en el corazon...

como siempre, les mando besos!!!


End file.
